


Exploring Prompts

by GillyJeans21



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyJeans21/pseuds/GillyJeans21
Summary: Each chapter is a prompt inspired by msgilliana. Other peoples prompts may also be explored, all credit will be given. Mixture of Jean and Jakob from Sex Education and Fox Mulder and Dana Scully from the X files.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Stretch Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msgilliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/gifts).



> Jean is insecure about her stretch marks and Jakob makes it better.   
> A little mature but nothing major.

Credit to msgilliana for the idea. 

She told herself it was normal, that she had felt this way after Otis and worked through it. She told herself to stop looking in the mirror, to walk past or cover it, but every morning she stopped. The stretch marks were worse than before, across her stomach and thighs, her hips too. White marks lining her pale skin, streeks that made her eyes fill with tears. She knew she was older, that her body wouldn’t just bounce back, that she had carried a baby to full term, a healthy beautiful baby girl. But she still couldn’t stop herself from crying. 

“That mirror is going” Jakob grumbled, entering the room. 

Jean turned to him, her eyes red and brimming with fresh tears. She was stood in just her underwear, not particularly sexy underwear but right now she needed comfort. 

“I told you, no more looking in that mirror” 

Jakob’s voice had a warning to it, his eyes boring into hers offering a silent telling off. His hands were soft though, pulling her into his arms, caressing the available skin, tracing each line. 

“I hate my body” 

Her words broke his heart, his arms pulling her just that little closer. Cradling her head to his chest, his lips peppering kisses to her freshly washed hair. 

“Look at me Jean” 

She tried to refuse, choosing to look away tearfully, but Jakob wouldn’t let her. Tilting her chin up so he could really see her. 

“Don’t you ever say that again Jean, promise me” 

Sniffles and tearful tremors wracked her body, her cheeks flushed and embarrassed. 

“I don’t know if I can” 

“Look at her” 

Jakob spun Jean round, his arms coming around her, holding her slightly rounder tummy affectionately, lips to her neck. 

“You carried her inside you Jean, you kept her safe inside you. You protected her and let her grow until she was strong and healthy. Then you pushed her out with no pain relief, after hours and hours of labour. You brought our little girl into this world. Don’t forget how incredible that is Jean. Your bodies been through a lot, it won’t be how it was before, but it’s still beautiful. More so to me.” 

Jean knew Jakob was right, that she had done something wonderful and magical, and it overwhelmed her. But she feared he wouldn’t love her body as much, despite what he said. 

“Do you really find me beautiful still?” 

“Oh Jean, you are the most beautiful women in my eyes. Every inch of you is perfect, and all mine.” 

Jean cracked a small smile, Jakob’s cheeky grin and bouncy eyebrows making her feel a little better. 

“I love you Jean Milburn, from your bright blue eyes, to you plump kissable lips, to your sexy exposed neck, and these” 

Jakob kissed from her head to her neck, mumbling what he loved before very softly placing his hands on Jean’s breasts. He knew how sensitive they were, so he made sure to show her the gentlest love. 

“There not the same” Jean sighed. 

Jakob smiled, taking Jeans hands in his own. He led her to the bed, lying her down carefully then joining her, being careful of hurting her. 

“Can I?” Jakob asked, edging the bra off. 

Jean nodded with worried eyes. 

“Talk to me Jean, I won’t do anything you are not comfortable with” 

“They’re just sore, and they leak” 

“Trust me?” 

“Always” 

Jakob removed the bra, discarding it as he kissed along her neck, moving down to her breasts, kissing the soft skin lovingly, his tongue licking around her nipple then across, getting a soft moan from Jean. He reached to hold her hand that nervously tapped her side. He kissed her nipple, licking softly and never sucking. He could feel Jean tense when her nipple leaked a little, but he remained unbothered, continuing to kiss and lick before moving to the other breast. His touch and care eventually relaxed Jean, her body sinking into the bed as he worked her nipples into tight pebbles. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. 

“Mmmmm, yes” 

“Can I continue?” 

Jean bit her lip, a nervous smile on her face. 

“I’m not ready for sex yet” 

“I know, and there is no rush” Jakob smiled. 

He moved further down, kissing the stretch marks across her stomach, taking his time to show his appreciation for each one. With his fingers, he softly tickled down Jean’s thighs, kissing them and the lines on them. He never rushed, and every kiss said so much. 

“Oh” Jean sighed, sniffling back her tears. 

Jakob looked up from his position, moving his way back up her body with more kissed, before kissing away her tears. 

“No need to cry” 

“I didn’t mean to” 

“You are beautiful Jean”


	2. Scully Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is finally home, they are finally together, but one piece of their joint heart is missing, and Scully needs to let the tears flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written Scully and Mulder and I am not a long standing X-Files fan (don't hate me). I have only very recently started to watch some episodes and I have enjoyed them but it is not my usual thing. I have familiarised myself with the general gist of the series but obviously I don't know it as well as the die hard fans so I hope this isn't horribly bad writing. 
> 
> Only a short one as I am not a confident X-Files writer. 
> 
> Again mature but not too explicit.

Mulder and Scully 

He held her close, almost lifting her from the bed safe in his arms, thrusting desperately but with love. It had been so long, so long since they had come together as one. Having him home, wrapped in his arms. Loved so openly by him despite what she did. They had talked for mere moments before he had her in bed, pouring himself into her. Every ounce of love he had for her and their baby boy. He told her, over and over, it’s okay Scully, it’s okay. 

“I love you Scully, were safe…I love you” He repeated, softly whispering those words into her ear, over and over. 

She held on tightly to his shoulders, her face nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent, her lips pressed against the skin she found there, just settled against him. She could feel him inside her, working harder, building up that friction, his pubic bone rubbing just right against her clit, giving her the edge, she needed. 

“Cum for me baby” 

Baby, he called her baby. She felt the tears sting, the guilt and relief building in her stomach, coiling up tight. She held on, rocked with him, allowed him to thrust as deep as he needed to. He was desperate, she was clingy, the release within reach, bubbling within, moment from erupting. 

“Ahhh Scully, ehh ahh” 

She could feel him spilling into her, her own walls clenching, milking every inch of him. She was so full of him, her body trembling from her own release, sensitive and alive. He stayed inside her, just laying protectively over her. He was softening but he didn’t move, and Scully didn’t want him to. 

“Scully?” 

The sobs shook her body, tears slowly falling down her cheeks, her arms still wrapped around him, holding him as close as possible. Needing him to stay there, needing him to hold her too. The tears wouldn’t stop, they just fell, flowing down her red cheeks. 

“Sweetheart?” 

“I…I’m sorry Mulder” 

Mulder tried to shift himself, but Scully held him in place, still inside her and covering her. He kissed her nose, wiped her tears and captured her trembling lips. Kissing away the pain, of giving away their baby, of saying goodbye to their William. 

“Sssshhh Scully, come here please” 

Mulder pulled out slowly and scooped Scully into his embrace, holding her like a small child in his arms, rocking her gently as she let it all out. Their faces inches from the other, just keeping the other close, and his tears mingled with hers. Their baby would be safe, they were protecting their baby boy, but it hurt, it hurt so damn much, and Mulder hated that Scully had to make that decision alone. 

“I promise you Scully, you are never going to be alone again, I promise you, I’m here, I am always here baby”


	3. The pan shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen goes to see Jean but cant find her anywhere and she is not answering the door. When she finds her, jean is crying over the pan shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from msgilliana - thank you for letting me do this!

Maureen beamed from ear to ear, overjoyed that her recent baking attempt had turned out so well. She was a keen cook, and a fairly regular baker, but she had never quite been able to master the wonder of the steamed jam sponge. On paper it was simple, but it never turned out fluffy and sweet. This time though, she thought she had done herself proud. She even managed to stop the jam seeping into the sponge to much. Proud of herself, she decided to stop by Jean’s with it. Having spoken to her that morning, offering to drop round cake, she decided this would be the one. 

With a spring in her step, Maureen bounced down the long stretch of stairs leading to the idyllic house. She knocked at the door a couple of times and stood back to wait. When Jean didn’t come to the door, Maureen tried again, wandering if she was in the bathroom. Still no answer. It was unlike Jean to not be home, being six months pregnant, she was starting to feel the strain on her body and relished in cosy days inside. The fact her car was also in the drive, made Maureen worry. It was a long walk into town, one that Jean was not up to at this stage. Worrying fears began to fill Maureen’s mind, images of Jean hurt, lying on her own unable to get help. Fumbling with her coat pocket, she looked for her phone before realising she left it in the car. She didn’t want to panic and call for help but she didn’t want to waste time if Jean needed help. 

With the cake tin under her left arm, she hurried round the side of the house to the terrace area. Bushes and small trees made access difficult but seeing the back door open and the curtain blowing in the wind made Maureen go into full best friend saviour mode. Pushing back a particularly bushy shrub, and avoiding a broken branch, she made it closer to the edge of the railing. The ground was particularly uneven, and her shoes were not the most suitable. With extra care and a firm grip on her prize worthy cake, Maureen managed to haul herself over the railing, and onto the back terrace. 

“Jean?” She called nervously, suddenly fearful of an intruder and only a jam sponge as protection. 

There was only silence, the whistle of the wind singing in tune with the birds the only sound. 

“Jean, are you home?” 

Maureen tiptoed through the back door and into the living room. Taking note that everything looked okay, nothing out of place, almost immaculately tidy. Pushing the door open, she looked into the office, but there was no sign of Jean. She was about to head upstairs, when she heard a rustling accompanied by soft sobs. 

“Jean, Jean?” 

Leaving the cake on the table, Maureen looked in on the pantry, finding Jean with her knees drawn to her round belly, one hand over her face and the other clutching a colander.

“Oh Jean, you had me worried, what’s wrong?” 

Tears fell thick and fast, sniffles racking her body, her knees quaking and she tried to fight for breath. 

“Jakob made me the pan shelf” Jean cried, hiccupping softly. 

A small smile spread across Maureen’s face, her arm wrapping around Jean and pulling her into her side. 

“Jean, did he make this before you guys…broke up?” 

“Yes, and I haven’t used it…I couldn’t. He made it for me and then I told him I kissed Remi, and I broke his heart and he then finished it and left me. I decided to use it today, I thought I was ready…but I’m not, and I don’t know what to do with the colander” Jean sobbed, almost hysterically. 

Maureen fought not to laugh, knowing her friend was hurting. She felt awful for her, hated to see her so upset, but she was amused by the colander. 

“Jean, the colander doesn’t need to go on the pan shelf” 

Jean looked to Maureen sadly, her eyes still brimming with fresh tears. 

“But I don’t know what to do with it and if Jakob was here, he would make me a colander shelf” 

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes…I want a space for my stupid colander” 

Maureen held Jean a little closer, gently brushing her hair from her face and letting her get all her emotions out. She could feel Jean slowly relaxing, exhausted from crying. 

“I miss him so much” 

“I know you do Jean, I’m sure he misses you too”

“Not enough to forgive me” 

“I can’t answer that Jean, but you will always have me by your side, I promise” 

“I appreciate that” 

Jean relished in the comfort of her friend for a while longer, calming enough to pull herself together and wipe her tears. 

“Maureen” 

“Yes?” 

“Why are there leaves in your hair?” 

“Oh…I erm, you didn’t answer the door, I was worried. I climbed through the bushes to the back terrace” 

Jean and Maureen looked to each other for a few seconds, before bursting into a fit of laughter, tears long forgotten. 

“I’m so grateful we are friends” Jean said through giggles. 

“As am I…I made you a cake” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, finally nailed the jam sponge” 

“Shall we have some now, I can make tea?” 

“That sounds wonderful, we can deal with the colander later”


	4. William's Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder asks Scully about the picture of William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from msgilliana. 
> 
> I skipped one of the ideas from msgilliana as I don't know the particular scene from the X-Files. 
> 
> As mentioned previously, my X-Files knowledge and writing ability is not fantastic so sorry if this chapter isn't great.

Scully watched from the doorway, Mulder slumped over on the couch, staring intently at a picture of William, his thumbs gently tracing the photograph. 

“How old was he here?” Mulder asked, not needing to look up to know Scully was watching him. 

“Four months” 

“I didn’t mean to snoop, I just thought…I just guessed you’d have a picture of him in your purse, I should have asked.”

“You don’t need to ask permission to see a picture our son Mulder.” 

Scully moved to the couch, the tears threating to fall but she held them at bay, not wanting to make Mulder feel bad for bringing him up. 

“He had your eyes” Mulder whispered softly. 

“And your smile” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, that morning he smiled at me. It was only little, and my mum said it was probably wind, but I know it wasn’t. It was the same smile you gave me when I asked you to check those bites on my lower back on our first case, and there were mosquito bites” 

“I remember, I’m sure I was trying to bite back a laugh” 

“You were, but your smirk became a smile of love…that’s what William gave me” 

“What else did he do, that day or any other day, will you tell me?” 

Scully took a deep breath, settling into the couch, pulling her knees into her. 

“The day after that photo, he rolled over, I couldn’t believe it…he was so strong”

“That’s my boy” 

“He was really good at sleeping, most of the time. I would sit and just watch him, for hours. He was so peaceful when he slept, like you. God, he reminded me so much of you when he was asleep, maybe that’s why I couldn’t stop watching him” 

“I’m sure he felt so safe knowing his mummy was watching him” 

“I hope so. I hope he knows how loved he is” 

Mulder moved to pull Scully close, hearing the crack of guilt in her voice. He hated the pain she was suffering, hated that he hadn’t been there to make the decision together. Hated that he put her through that. 

“He is safe now, you made the hardest decision as a parent Scully, but he is safe and that is what matters” 

“I know, I just wish you had been there for the little moment we had.” 

“Oh Scully, you will have to just tell me, tell me every day…we will always have him in our hearts and those little memories will keep him with us” 

“You always know what to say Mulder” 

“I try, now come on…tell me something else”

Scully smiled, thinking of all her perfect moments she had with their baby boy. 

“He was a good feeder; he drank so much milk I don’t know how he didn’t pop!” 

“Good, he is strong and healthy then” 

“Oh, and he would grasp my finger with his whole hand. He had such chunky little hands, and he would cling on and refuse to let go. I would sit at night holding him in my arms, rocking him to sleep, and he would just hold my finger like a safety blanket” 

“He knew he was safe” 

“I couldn’t keep him safe though Mulder” 

“Hey, Scully you did though. You kept him safe, and you looked after him and when the outside world took that safety away from you, you made sure that he would still be safe. Scully, you did everything a mother should. You kept our boy safe for as long as possible. I will never be able to thank you enough for that” 

“I wish I could have told you what I was doing” 

“You know that wasn’t an option” 

“But I feel so guilty, you didn’t get to say goodbye” 

“Hey, look at me” Mulder asked, tilting her chin. 

Scully did as she was told, holding onto Mulder’s shirt for safety. 

“I have this picture, and your stories. I have him in my heart. I wish things were different, I wish I could have been there for you and I wish that our lives were not so dangerous, but we are here, and William is going to be okay” 

“I love you Mulder”

“I love you more Scully”


End file.
